Moon Racers
by Tomato-Vampire-Countess
Summary: A different person sends a team into the realms, a team of girls, called the Moon Racers. The person is a woman named Alicia 'Bat' Whiskerton. Why does Bat hate Dr. Tezla? And why does she resemble Elise? Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

This is about a team called Moon Racers joining the Teku and Metal Maniacs in beating the Drones and Silencers, under a woman named Alicia 'Bat' Whiskerton. Bios:

Name: Callie 'Kitten' Wylde

Age: 18

Hair color: Pitch black

Eye color: Black

Car: Deadly Nightshade

Looks like a female version of Wylde and Kurt mixed together.

Leads Moon Racers, came up with the name.

Name: Noel Jacobson

Age: 18

Hair color: Cherry red with green highlights.

Eye color: Amber

Car: Dead Christmas

Was born on Christmas (Ouch…)

Name: Hoshiko 'Eclipse' Tsukinii

Age: 18

Hair color: Black with light blue highlights

Eye color: Black

Car: Moon Eclipse

Is Japanese, through and through.

Was born on a night of falling stars

Name: Jacquelyn 'Jackie' Wheeler

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Bright purple

Car: Sacrifice of an Angel

Is Christian

Is Vert Wheeler's cousin

Name: Elise 'The Shot' Harper

Age: 18

Hair color: Black-blue

Eye color: Red violet

Car: Flaming Fastball

Her earliest memories are of stumbling around city park. Was orphaned at a very, very young age and stayed that way, until she saved a police officer from a mob of druggies he was trying to bust, he had gone by himself, but she had sent fear into the hearts of the druggies by hitting, and knocking down, them, one by one.

Name: Polly 'Panda' Willson

Age: 18

Hair color: Purple and pink.

Eye color: Azure

Car: Azure Butterfly

Wears her hair in buns, like panda ears, on either side of her head.

Name: Camilla 'Cammy' Thomason

Age: 18

Hair color: Amber brown

Eye color: Green

Car: Live Wire

Name: Alicia 'Bat' Whiskerton

Age: ?

Hair color: Black-blue

Eye color: ?

Car: ?

Alicia Whiskerton, more commonly known as Bat, was sitting at her computer, the robot she had made, Teddy, was rolling around, doing chores, while Bat was typing away at her keyboard, "I think the sister of the Teku driver, Kurt Wylde, and the Metal Maniac, Wylde, Callie Wylde, would be a good choice. She graduated high school with her friends, who are also good drivers, and they were a racing team, Star Cheetahs, but they separated after graduation…Hmm…Teddy!"

"Yes, Madame?"

"Send word to," Bat's voice was full of venom, "Peter," the venom left, "That I have a team, ready to race his teams."

"Yes, Madame." Teddy rolled away.

Bat started tapping at her keyboard, eyes on her screen.

Half An Hour Later:

Bat exclaimed, "FINALLY!" She had been searching through the girls' MySpaces, for half an hour, for their emails, and had just finally found the final one, Hoshiko's.

"Finally what, Madame?" Teddy asked in confusion, she had just sent the message to Dr. Tezla and was rolling back to her mistress's side.

"I've been searching for the Japanese girl's email," Bat started, "And I finally found it. Now, I have to email the girls. Teddy, could you prepare seven rooms? Please and thank you."

"Yes, Madame." Bat rolled her eyes, why had she programmed Teddy to call her 'Madame'? Then she got to work typing up the email, and giving directions for her mansion, which in the basement was a holographic version of the Wheel of Power.



(A/N: Ok, until the seven girls get together at Bat's mansion, the 's will be transition to Callie, the 's will be to Noel, the !'s will be to Hoshiko, the . will be to Jackie, the ?.?'s will be to Elise, -.-.-.-'s will be to Panda and the .'s will be to Cammy, Ok? Got it?)

Callie was logging into her email, "Only one?! Oh, well, I wonder what it's about…" Callie scanned and laughed, "This lady thinks I'll say no to this? HA!" Then she turned to her cat, Markie, a silver tabby with white paws, "I wonder if I'll have to leave him here…"

Noel was playing Glinx, a game at Yahoo!, when a message popped up, saying, 'You've got mail!' She went to her inbox immediately and read the email, and smiled, "Time to pack!" Then she paused, and quickly wrote a reply to the lady, Bat.

_Dear Bat,_

_I have two cats, named Snickers and Oreo, and I would like to know if I could bring them. Would you mind?_

_Thank you, _

_Noel Jacobson_

Bat got a reply from Noel, and read it quickly, then smiled, and replied back.

_Dear Noel,_

_I just LOVE cats! Bring Oreo and Snickers! I would love to meet your cats, and see what they look like. I actually have a cat, Pudding, he's a tortoiseshell._

_Bat_

Noel smiled when she got the reply, then went to packing.

!!

Hoshiko yawned, "Bedtime soon…" She decided to check her email before she went to bed, and saw the message from a woman named Bat, "Strange name…Of course everyone says Hoshiko is strange…" Her eyes bulged out when she saw the email addresses of the others who got the message, "Callie…Noel…Jackie…Elise…Panda…Cammy…I have to go!" She pulled out her MP3 player and turned the volume all the way up, it was Flavor of Life, a Japanese song.

Then she went up to her room, and saw her cat, Tejina, and wondered out loud, "Will I have to leave you behind?"

.

Jackie rolled her eyes, how could class be this boring? But, happily, in her opinion, this was the final class of the semester, and she was planning on having the summer off. _'When I get home, I have to feed Ghost…' _Then the teacher said, "Well…Good-bye, students, and I hope to have you next semester."

Jackie smiled, Ms. Davidson was very nice, and the only reason Jackie had kept coming, she already knew this stuff! She had custom built her own car! Come on! How much more mechanics could a girl know?

She got out of the classroom and went her car. She pulled out her keys and opened the door, then stuck her keys in the ignition, it revved up, and expertly turned out of the college's parking lot and drove to the apartment building in which her apartment was.

She hiked up the stairs, lugging her heavy bag of school books, and opened the door. Her white cat, Ghost, leapt out at her. Jackie laughed and patted Ghost on the head, "Good girl. Lemme get your food." She pulled out a bag of dry food and poured it into Ghost's food bowl, then took the water bowl and filled it.

She then went to her computer and logged into her email, _'Two emails? One from Noel no less!' _She clicked on the one before Noel's, since the title of Noel's was 'Read Email from Bat, 1st!'. She scanned it, then read Noel's.

_Jackie,_

_You and I both know you've got a cat, Ghost, isn't it? Well, Bat loves cats, and has own herself, named Pudding, and she said I could bring Oreo and Snickers, so I'm betting Ghost can come 2! How sweet is that?_

_Noel_

_PS. Make sure to bring things that'll help Ghost get used to Bat's place._

Jackie smiled and went to packing.

?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.

Elise was throwing a baseball up in the air, muttering to herself, "If another boy comes to me, begging me to teach him how to pitch, I'll pitch a fast ball, right into his face! At least I get money from it. Fifteen dollars to learn how to pitch like a pro is fair, isn't it?"

She went to the house she had inherited when her adopted parents died, her mother in a car crash, and her father shot to death by a bank robber. Her eyes filled with tears when she passed a picture of her, her adopted parents and sister, "Alyssa, where did you go…?" She wiped her tears away, then picked up her cat, Witch, named after Alyssa's car, Witch on the Highway.

"Witch, you're the only I have left of Alyssa." She hugged her cat close. She was still carrying her cat when she got to her computer, and sat down, putting Witch down in the basket next to the PC and logged into her email, she noticed she had three emails. One was from a woman named Bat, one was from Noel and the last was from… "ALYSSA?!" She immediately opened that email.

_Dear Sis,_

_I'm sorry I haven't called you or emailed you, but I've been busy. I have a book store now, Magic Books, in Denver, CO. _

_Tell Witch I'm sorry for leaving her._

_Are you and the girls still a racing team? I hope so…_

_Alyssa Harper_

Elise scowled, then replied,

_NO! We are NOT still together! We BROKE UP because YOU LEFT! Callie was THE FIRST to say Sayonara! NOW STAY OUT OF MY LIFE LIKE YOU HAVE BEEN FOR TWO YEARS! I HATE YOU AND ALWAYS WILL!_

She sent it, still fuming. Then she read the other emails. She smiled, "YES! Racing, here I come!" She started packing for her and Witch.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Panda, or Polly, was sitting at her computer, stroking her cat, Jeeves, like the character Jeeves from Jeeves and Wooster, which was a very funny British show. She was thinking about the team, and writing in Microsoft Office Word 2007, in which she wrote a diary.

Today's entry was:

_Dear Diary,_

_It's the six month anniversary of the break-up. What would today be like if we had stayed together? I don't truly know._

_I'm betting Jackie already started college at a community college, to learn car mechanics. _

_Elise is probably teaching a boy how to pitch a game for 15 bucks…Not a bad price…I think that if Ty Cobb or Babe Ruth were still alive, she could strike 'em out!_

_Callie's probably thinking of her bros, but what I'm thinking is: They left her, get over 'em, Callie! _

_Hoshiko's probably trying to go to sleep…Not that I blame the girl. Last time we chatted, she said she worked at a McDonald's from 8 AM until 3 PM…And she also said she worked the grave yard shift at a Wendy's…Poor, poor girl. _

_I have no idea what so ever about what Cammy and Noel are doing…_

_G'bye._

She decided to check her email and saw three messages, one in capitals from Elise, "Wonder what she's so uptight about," one from a woman named Bat about racing for her, and one from Noel, saying to read the one from Bat first. Panda rolled her eyes, but read the one from Bat first. She smirked, then read Noel, and her smirk became a grin, but Elise's made it disappear.

_Panda, guess what? My dear adopted sister just wrote me…She hardly cares about me or the team! I hate her so much now!_

_Elise, the mad._

Panda sighed, but then decided to start packing for travelling to this woman, Bat's, house.

...

Cammy sat back in her chair, sighing, "I'm gonna quit being a secretary as soon as possible!" Then she decided to log into her email, "Two Emails, one from Noel, joy, and one from a woman named Bat…Hmm…Eenie, meanie, miny, moe, catch a tiger by its toe, if it hollers, let it go, eenie, meanie, miny, moe." Her finger landed on Bat's, so she read it, then read Noel's.

"Yay…I can quit my job and bring Icebreaker!" Cammy would have started dancing there and then. She stood up, after logging out of her email, and quickly typing up and printing her resignation, and went into her boss, Mr. Gregory Jackson, her ex-boyfriend's, office.

"Greg?" She asked.

"Yes, sweet Cammy?" Greg still wasn't over the breakup.

"I'm quitting."

"Why? Is this about the breakup?"

"No, I got a great job offer today."

"But-"

"No buts, Greg! I love you like a brother, not like a boyfriend or husband! I'm sorry, but I'm quitting, and there's nothing you can do about it!" She raised her voice.

"Ok…" Greg looked down, "Hand in your resignation." She gave it so him, and said, "I don't have very much to pack up. Good bye, Mr. Jackson." She walked out, and went to her desk, and pulled her backpack out from underneath it, put a few photos of her cat, Icebreaker, and of the racing team, Twilight Racers, into her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

She climbed into her car, Live Wire, and drove away, towards her apartment. She got home, and started packing her bags, one for her, and one for Icebreaker.

After she had gotten packed, she talked to the manager of the apartment building, another of her ex-boyfriends, and he nodded and took her key.

She, carrying Icebreaker in his carrier, went out to her car and leapt in, "So, Bat's house isn't too far from here…Icebreaker, let's go to our new lives!" Icebreaker mewed from inside his carrier.



Callie had brought Markie along just because, and she soon reached the house of Bat, and looked around, and saw a familiar orange car, she yelled, "Cammy!" Cammy parked her car and jumped out. The two girls laughed and hugged, then Jackie and Elise both pulled up. The four girls hugged, laughed and smiled. Then the last three, Panda, Noel and Hoshiko, pulled up as well. They immediately hugged and laughed.

Then they heard, "Ahem." They turned to a woman, "I am Alicia Whiskerton, but you know me as Bat. Come inside, and bring your cats."

"Yes." They got their cats. Callie noted that Witch, Elise's cat, Oreo, Snickers, Noel's cats, and Tejina, Hoshiko's cat, weren't in carriers.

They got inside, and Bat turned to them, "Put the cats down and follow me."

"O-Okay." Callie set Markie down, and opened his carrier, and the others did the same with their cats, then they followed Bat, who went to an elevator, let them get it, and pressed 0. The elevator shot down. The girls kept their cool and didn't scream. The elevator abruptly stopped and the doors opened, into a large room, with a crazy track, and a large floating ring in the middle.

"That, girls, is the Wheel of Power, sadly, not the real one, but a holographic version." Bat went into a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong speech about the Wheel. Then they noticed something, seven platforms, with their cars on them, came down to the ground.

"When the alarm goes off, and you will definitely hear it, seeing as the all the speakers in the house are hooked up to it, you are to come down here and race."

"Ok." Then the alarm went off. "Guess it's time to race, girls!" Callie leapt over to her car and revved it up.

"Let's race!" The girls got into the cars and immediately hit the track.

"Remember!" Bat yelled, "You have to hit 300 mph before you reach the Wheel!"

Like it? Hate it? Think it needs some work? Tell me via review. Yes, the little purple button in the left hand corner, press it and tell me what you think.

Ghostfur

PS. I'll get the next update up as soon as possible. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ghostfur: Hello, this is the 2nd chapter of Moon Racers.

Ghostfur's Inner, Meiyo: Yea! We're working hard on this one!

Ghostfur: Rolls eyes Shut up, Meiyo.

Meiyo: No!

Ghostfur: Whatever. Chapter Two: Storm Realm & Dr. Tezla's and Bat's Past. Also, this chapter will have mild swearing, thanks to Bat…

Callie shot up the track, the others following. Bat watched for a second, before going to the elevator and pressing 1. When the elevator reached the first floor, she walked out the door and got into her car, a white and purple car. (A/N: Is Bat a former Silencer, by chance?)

"_Jikken o-kuruma arimasen motto." _(Experiment car no more.) She muttered in Japanese. _"Watashi iya deshu Dr. Tezla." _(I hate Dr. Tezla.) (A/N: Japanese!) She drove out and immediately headed towards Dr. Tezla's place. If you're wondering how she found it, she has her 'ways'.

Callie was leaning on the gas, eyes on the road, ignoring the lightning, then she remembered, "Jackie, ya Ok?"

"Yes!" Jackie said with fake courage.

"Girl, ignore the lightning. Remember THAT race?"

"Y-Yes…"

_Flashback:_

_Jackie was sitting at the starting line, with the racer from Viper Brothers next to her, "Cool car…Suzuki?"_

"_Honda, but nice try."_

"_Oh. My name's Justin, by the way."_

"_Jackie…Well, Jacquelyn, but would you go around with that name?"_

"_Nah. So, ready to race?"_

"_Yea." Jackie nodded and smiled at Justin. He hopped into his car and her into hers. _

"_Ready, set, go!" The man waved a flag and off they went. About halfway through the race, it started to storm, a thunder storm. It was very loud and the thunder came at the same time as the lightning. Then it happened, a lightning bolt in the middle of the track. Justin knocked into Jackie, sending Jackie flying. She hit a tree and went unconscious._

_Later she was informed that Justin had disappeared, the only thing left was his apartment key, which he had scribbled a note saying 'Forgive me, Jackie' But that experience, lightning bolt next to her, and suddenly she was flying. _

_End Flashback_

Callie sighed, "Justin is probably fine, don't worry 'bout it. And forget that feeling!"

"It's rather hard!" Jackie screamed.

The six racers for Dr. Tezla stopped and looked around, did someone scream? Then it came again, "I'll never forget it! So STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME!"

"What was that?" Wylde asked.

"I don't know…This place is creepy." Monkey whimpered. Then the scream came again, "Shut UP, Callie! Or I will strange your cat! And I mean it!"

"He's the only thing my brothers left me before they went to that Dr. Tezla! Remember what Alyssa said before she left?! That's he's…What's that?" Two cars were heading towards Monkey. One was black with a plant on it, the other was white, with a painting of Jesus Christ on it, he was hanging on the cross, with almost transparent wings. (A/N: For those who have forgotten, Jackie is a Christian and her car is called 'Sacrifice of an Angel' and Callie's car is called 'Deadly Nightshade'.)

Callie leaned out her car and sniffed, "That smells…"

"Bad! Let's get away from here, right now! I don't wanna smell it!" Jackie screeched.

"I think they've discovered Monkey." Kurt commented dryly. Then the screech came again, "CALLIE AMELIA WYLDE! If you don't move it, I will strangle your cat and I DO MEAN IT!"

"Wylde?" Came the question from all the drivers but Wylde and Kurt.

"Callie…" Wylde whispered.

"Ok, Ok, Ok!" Callie hit the gas pedal. Jackie shoved past her, and kept her cool, even though every lightning bolt reminded her of Justin, and flying.

"You Ok, Jackie?" Cammy asked.

"Yes, yes…I'm not flying…Yet." She whispered the last part.

"I heard that!" The six other drives for Bat chorused.

The drivers for Dr. Tezla heard a chorus of 'I heard that!', but Kurt and Wylde ignored it, wondering why their 'baby sister', Callie, was in the Realms.

Then the white car with the crucified Jesus Christ with wings flew off course when a lightning bolt struck the ground in front of her car.

"JACKIE!" The car that had to be Callie's screeched to a stop, with a bright orange car (Cammy's Live Wire) right behind it, a bright red car with a black, gray and brown Christmas tree (Noel's Dead Christmas) next to the orange car, a navy blue car with a black spot (Hoshiko's Moon Eclipse) on the front, but another car, one with a flaming baseball on it, kept running.

Elise's eyes were on Jackie, _'She'll hit the track soon…Nitrox!' _She hit the button. Her wheels became silver, as they did whenever she activated Nitrox for some reason.

Meanwhile with Bat:

Bat had reached the AcceleDrome, and now she wanted to see Dr. Tezla, who had left the control room once her car pulled it.

Bat pulled him into the room where he did the explanation, locked the door, and punched him, "Gosh darn it! You told me she was dead!" She slammed him into a wall. "Why did you leave her? Heck, We were," She slammed him into the floor, "Frigging divorced! I could have," She said, slamming him into the wall again, "Frigging gotten authority to keep her myself!" She punched him again. "From her MySpace page, I guessed, **YOU** left **OUR** daughter in the city park when **SHE** was THREE and told **ME SHE** was dead!" She grabbed him and slammed him into the wall once more, "Her sister, by adoption, and I met two years ago, when Elise was racing with her friends. Alyssa told me about Elise's hard life, about saving their father, by adoption, of course, and the fact that she had a recipe to make darn NITROX!" Bat yelled in his face. (A/N: CatherineTakamoto, here is the Bat/Dr. Tezla and slightly Bat/Elise past, and how Elise (Before the 'Meanwhile with Bat' paragraph.) had Nitrox to use.)

Elise was ripping down the track, ignoring everyone and everything but Jackie. _'Not fast enough! Nitrox 2!' _(A/N: She kept changing the recipe for Nitrox around a lot, and installed each and every one in her car, she has 6 different types of Nitrox.) Her wheels turned powder blue, as they did when she used Nitrox 2.

"No way!" Callie exclaimed, "She's using Nitrox 2!"

"Holy cow! She's using Nitrox 3!" Panda yelled, Elise's wheels were crimson.

"It's for Jackie!" Cammy said, "Forgive her. Now she's using Nitrox 4…" Her wheels were neon green. Then she reached Jackie.

Elise leaned out of her car, and yelled, "Jackie! Grab my hand!"

Jackie nodded, she kicked her door out, and crawled out onto her car. She reached out towards Elise's hand, Elise stretched forwards, and their hands connected. Elise pulled her up. "Get in the car. I'm going win that AcceleCharger."

"Yea, ya will." Jackie smiled, "At least I saved my Orbit gum!"

Elise looked, Jackie was holding a box that said it had fifteen packs of Orbit bubble gum in it. She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Wintermint, give it, now. And I see that you have your Bible in there."

"Yes." Jackie pulled out a package of three boxes of gum, she opened it and gave one to Elise, then she remembered what Elise had said, and smiled, "YEP!"

"Thank you." Elise ripped off the plastic wrapping on the box, and opened it, pulling out a piece. She started chewing, then hit the Nitrox 5 button, her fastest yet, none of the others, not even Nitrox 6, could compare to 5. Her wheels turned a bright flaming orange and the front wheels lifted off the ground, higher than the other times, when they came down, she shot off like a lightning bolt. Eyes on the track, and there was nothing else she saw, not even the drones she destroyed.

Callie cheered, then hit the Nitrox 5 button. Her wheels also turned a bright flaming orange, but the front wheels didn't go up as high. The others followed her, slamming their fists down on the button.

"Is that Nitrox?" Vert asked, surprised, "But our wheels turned purple…Not orange…"

Elise hit the gas pedal again, then hit the Nitrox 5 button again. 5 was the one she usually needed, so she also put a gigantic amount in the tank, which was her biggest one, I might add. She plowed through more green and black cars, then she saw it, a ring, with a purple symbol in the middle. She hit the gas pedal again and shot forwards. She went through the ring first, and when she landed in the garage place, it appeared in front of her. She grabbed it, and cheered. She got out of the car and jumped up and down, cheering. Jackie followed her example.

"Lani?" Vert asked.

"Yes?"

"A car, not a Drone car, it was dark gray with a flaming baseball on it, won the AcceleCharger."

"Huh? The only cars in the Realms are the Drones and you guys." Lani said, then they heard a female voice say, "Didn't Peter tell you? My team of racers, who don't have a name as of yet…"

Then they heard, "Moon Racers. We were Star Cheetahs, when Hoshiko was leader, now we are under Callie, and we reunited under the light of the moon."

"Very inspiring Panda, are you a writer?" The woman asked.

"Sometimes. Little stories…Nothing much."

"Hmm. Is the story you have a link to on your MySpace page yours?"

"'Dark Myth'? Yea, that's mine."

"It's very good."

"Thanks." Panda smiled, though none of the others noticed, then asked, "You're sure there was a flaming baseball on the car?"

"Yes…"

"SWEET! Elise did it!" Panda yelled. "Oh, were there two people in the car?"

"Yes."

"She did get Jackie."

"Yea, Panda, she got her, that's why we hit 5."

"Yea." Panda nodded her head, "Guess I forgot." She laughed.

Monkey heard her laughter, and fell in love. Her voice was sweet, gentle, kind, _**comforting**_.

Panda then went through the portal and came down, watching Jackie and Elise celebrate, she laughed again, and said, "Elise, may I see it?"

"Yea, here." Elise handed it to her.

"Cool…" Panda turned it over, "We've gotta show Hoshiko, Callie and Bat this."

"Yea." Jackie and Elise both nodded.

Wylde and Kurt were thinking, thinking about her, Callie, the sister they had left behind. Wylde have given her a cat, her favorite animal. Little did he know, she had named him Markie and sobbed into his fur whenever she saw a picture of her and her brothers. Kurt hadn't given her anything, just walked out.

Callie's eyes narrowed as she watched Kurt race, then she put one of the CDs that Jackie have given to her for her birthday the year before, it was Barlow Girl, and she looked from the right track, then she found it, 'She Walked Away'. She turned it all the way up, and thought, _'Kurt, this song represents my feelings because of you…' _

Her teammates listened to the song, and Jackie said, "Barlow Girl…"

"…She Walked Away…" Elise continued.

"…The song that Callie feels represents Kurt the best…" Panda continued.

"…Also one of the songs that make her cry…" Hoshiko continued.

"…Can we stop talking like that? It's annoying." Cammy finished.

"Ok…" Jackie started.

"…Sure…" Elise continued.

"…Cammy." Panda finished.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!" Cammy yelled to the high heavens, "When I get back, I'm strangling you three!"

"SO WHAT?!" All three asked.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Cammy screeched.

"Run…" Jackie started.

"…And hide…" Elise continued.

"…When you get back…" Jackie continued.

"…Panda. Because that's what…"

"…We're gonna do! Bye!" Jackie finished, then the two made a dash for the elevator, Elise placing the AcceleCharger on the hood of her car. They pressed 1, ran and grabbed their cats, Ghost for Jackie and Witch for Elise, then ran back in, and pressed two random numbers, 6 for Jackie and 10 for Elise.

"…2…3…4…5…6! See ya tomorrow, Elise!" Jackie stepped off, and Elise rolled her eyes, then the elevator doors closed.

"…7…8…9…10. C'mon, Witch!" Elise stepped off, and Witch followed.

In the Storm Realm:

Callie was like a shooting star down the track, with Panda on her left and Hoshiko on her right.

Cammy was right next to a black car with a large engine that took up the left half of the car. "There are two people in that car…" She looked closer, then decided to go onto the other side, since she could hardly see anything on the left. She dropped back and came around the car on the left. "A primate-looking dude and a dude who looks strangely like Callie…But he looks like he spent time in jail…I'll ask Callie later." She hit the Nitrox 5 button once more and shot after her friends.

Noel was next to a blue and orange car, with, surprise, a female driver at the wheel, she said out loud, "Would a group of racers made of BOYS hire a girl? I doubt it. Hmm…I'll think about it later…I've got to stop Cammy from killing Elise and Jackie…" She hit the Nitrox 5 button and shot after her friends as well. The last six Moon Racers shot through the portal at an amazing speed.

Callie hopped out of her car, and went over to Elise's, picking up the AcceleCharger, "I wonder what THIS does?"

"I dunno…" Noel came up behind her, with Hoshiko at her side.

Jackie went to a random door and opened it. When she saw the inside, she gasped.

Ok, LOSER CLIFFHANGER! But I'm working on cliffhangers…And not getting far.

Love it? Hate it? Think it needs some work? That little button in the left hand corner, yes, the purplish-blue one, press it, yes, press it right now.

This is for the people who reviewed my story, CatherineTakamoto, Morgan (Anonymous) and Scotia (Anonymous). Hope this up to your expectations!

Ghostfur & Her Inner, Meiyo.

PS. I'm planning on adding two more girls, from before the break-up. Fill out this form:

Name:

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Car:

Other little details that would be nice to know:

And I'll take a look at them.


	3. Author's Note

**Ya know what? I am TICKED! did something freaky to one of my stories and I am not updating ANY of my stories UNTIL I can upload that chapter and it does NOT glitch! UGH!**

**Tomato-Vampire, the very annoyed**

**PS. I stayed up into 4 in the Fing to write that story! UGH!**


End file.
